My Human Slave
by BLunatic
Summary: /ChiHaku/ Haku just bought himself a new 'toy'./On hold/
1. I Don't Need One!

My Human Slave

Summary: ChihiroxHaku Humans are considered dirt in the Spirit World. So when they are auctioned as slaves near the bath house, Yubaba decides that Haku needs a little company, and sends him to the auction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away...

Note: This is my first Spirited Away fic, so please no flames. Dedicated to Blackbelt, my favorite author! She doesn't write Spirited Away fics though...

Chapter One: I Don't Need One!

Haku calmly stepped into the elevator, staring blankly at the red elevator doors. The doors opened, leading into the room of Shoji screens that had voices of guests behind them. Haku just pulled the lever again, seeing the doors closed.

Ding. The door opened.

Haku stepped out of the elevator, facing the colorful hall. Haku walked up to the right door and knocked.

"Ah yes. Haku. Come in." The golden little head said as the door unlocked, opening all the other doors. Haku nodded and walked through the colorful hall way that was full of paintings and vases.

"Haku, you must walk faster then that." The voice said again, the woman's hand curling in. Haku let the magic bring him to his boss's room.

"You...wanted me, Yubaba-sama?" Haku asked bowing.

"Ah yes. I heard their was a human slave trade nearby..." Yubaba said, smirking at the boy's scowling face.

"..." Haku stayed silent, impatient and furious.

"And I want you to buy a human slave." Yubaba stated, inwardly cackled at Haku's face.

She can tell he was holding the urge to open his mouth in shock. His left eye was twitching, and his mouth was in a deep frown. His eyes were narrowed and his eyes showed anger. He stomped up to her desk and slammed his fists on the table.

"What do you mean you want me to buy a human slave!" Haku asked furiously, his shoulders up high.

"Well, you do need some help around the bath house. And you seem very quiet." Yubaba said, getting up and pushing him to the floor. "Now, consider that an order, you hear?"

"Wahhh!" A cry was heard from behind the red curtain.

"Mommy is coming, dear!" Yubaba said as she put a smile on and ran to the curtain but then turned around. "What are you still doing here? Go on! Shoo! Go get a human slave!"

Haku scowled, bowed, and marched to the first floor. Leaving the bath house, he walked across the bridge...Well, more likely stomped. His eyes widened at the crowd of black spirits.

On the stage was a fat man, whose skin was black because he was a spirit, who had a whip in hand. Haku stood their, arms crossed and glaring at any human that met his eye.

First was a girl with long silver hair was midnight blue eyes. When she met Haku's eyes, she blushed, but he held no interest at het at all.

Next was a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes. She looked like she was a mother already, so Haku just glared.

Then... "We save the best for last, ladies and gentlemen spirits." The spirit said as he raised his hand, signaling for the human to be brought in. Haku's eyes widened.

The girl had brown hair and blue/brown eyes. She was struggling, and very stubborn. Her mouth was covered and her hands were cuffed.

"She is pure and innocent, stubborn and energetic, childish and determined." The spirit yelled out as he held up the girl, who managed to get the cloth of her mouth.

"Put me down you...THING!" The girl yelled kicking. When Haku glared at her, she just returned her glare, which surprised Haku. He had a sudden urge to have her. But her remark to the spirit earned her a whip on the back.

"100 G!" A spirit yelled. Haku's eyes narrowed. That girl was worth more than that.

"1000 G!" Another one yelled.

"40,000 G." Haku stated calmly. The girl looked at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"Y-yes, Master Haku." The spirit shook in fear at the strong boy. Haku nodded, grabbing the girl and putting her over his shoulders.

"He-hey! What the hell! Put me down!" She screamed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"You are mine now. So at least give me your name." Haku stated calmly, unfazed by the girl's shouts.

"Chihiro..." The girl replied, glancing at the ground.

"..." Haku stayed silent.

"Tell me yours, MASTER. After all, I need to know my own master's name." Chihiro said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Haku. Haku-sama." He introduced. Short, simple, and to the point. How lovely.

'Hmph. He seems anti-social.' Chihiro thought as she slouched. She squeaked as she suddenly felt her body go up. She noticed they were in the elevator.

"Ugh!" She moaned as she rubbed her bottom. She hit solid wood that was covered in a large carpet.

"Yubaba-sama. I have brought my slave." Haku stated as he ignored his slave's protests.

"Hey! What the hell was that...for..." Chihiro's statement suddenly disappeared at the doors opening.

"Come in." Yubaba invited, sounding amused.

'What's she amused about?' Chihiro thought as she raised an eyebrow. She squeaked when she felt arms around her that picked her up. The next thing you know, they were back in Yubaba's office.

"Ha. I really didn't think you'd actually buy a...human." Yubaba said as she lit her huge cigarette with her finger. Chihiro turned to Haku, who seemed totally unfazed. She realized she was on the floor and stood up.

"Girl, what is your name?" Yubaba asked, puffing out smoke from both her nose and mouth.

"Ch-" She was cut off by he master.

"She is MY slave, so you are not aloud to control her. You will not give her orders, I will." Haku possessively said as he let out a possessive growl, holding an arm in front of the brunette. Yubaba laughed.

"Very well. She will share a room with you." Yubaba said, getting more amused by the minute at her apprentice's actions. He bowed and left. Chihiro looked at him and then at Yubaba. She bowed and then followed Haku.

"Ha-Haku-sama..." Chihiro muttered as she glanced at the floor. Then her eyes moved the to the up left corner, recalling a painful memory. Then she moved to the bottom right, remembering the pain. She shivered and then accidently hit Haku's chest.

"You were so caught up in something that you didn't notice I stopped." Haku said as he stared at her, like predator at prey.

"Oh...Um...Its nothing..." Chihiro said, waving it off. Haku gave a trouble expression, knowing that she was lying, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, so here's our room...I'll be sleeping on the floor..." Haku stated who left to get blankets but was cut off by his slave.

"A-are you sure? I can always...Sleep on the floor and you can sleep on your bed..." Chihiro said as she fiddled with her fingers and looked at the floor. Haku smiled politely.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a..." Haku stopped himself from giving too much information. "Tomorrow you will start working with me." Chihiro nodded, getting into Haku's bed and sighing at the comfiness.

"ah..." She sighed blissfully and automatically fell asleep. Haku turned from his futon to face Chihiro. He smiled.

'Childish.' He thought, smirking. Soon, he fell asleep.

Spirited Away! The Next Day!

Chihiro opened her eyes, then shut them from the sunlight. She groaned as she got up and rubbed her eyes. Groggily, she looked around.

"Okaa-san...Otou-san..." Chihiro muttered. And slapped her forehead. How can she forget? She was captured and became a slave of... Chihiro turned to Haku's...Empty bed?...

"Kuso!" She muttered angrily as she slipped on her clothes, muttering a string of curses at her master. She ran out the door, only to meet a strong chest. She fell but was caught before touching the ground.

"AH! Haku! You could've woken me up, you know!" Chihiro shouted at him angrily, only to get angrier at his smirking face.

"Well, you were sleeping like a baby. Your acting like one too." Haku insulted playfully then continued, "Remember, Haku-SAMA."

"Yes, Haku-TEME." Chihiro retorted, turning away with her arms crossed. Haku rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow. She eventually complied.

"Where we going, Haku...sama." Chihiro asked, adding the suffix after a long pause.

"Downstairs." He stated, "Not be quiet. Yubaba's servants aren't used to the smell of humans."

"And you?" Chihiro asked, raising an eyebrow and sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Well, let's just say, I met you when you were very little." Haku said, smiling softly and then pulling the lever down, causing the elevator to close and go down.

Spirited Away! The Next Scene!

Chihiro quietly followed her master like a lost puppy, ignoring the glares and stares from the workers of the bath house, who had quietly, after a while, and slowly stopped working.

"What are you staring at?" Haku yelled in a strong voice, "Get back to work!" He ordered.

Chihiro looked right to left, seeing the faces of all the workers being taken off her and back to their work, but still grumbling complaints.

"Arigato..." Chihiro muttered, sensing that Haku knew she was getting scared of the angry stares. He just nodded, not turning his head towards her.

"Rin." He called out, looking around.

"What is it?" Rin said, her face turning a sour look and her arms crossed.

"Can you take care of this girl for me while I'm gone?" The dragon boy asked, pushing his slave in front of him.

"Hey! It's a human! Why should I?" Rin exclaimed, furious that she had to babysit a...a...Human!

"Because I said so." Haku said smugly as he pat Chihiro on the head before leaving the bath house quickly. Chihiro glared at his retreating form.

"Hmph. Follow me." Rin ordered, also glaring at Haku. As they continued to walk, Rin stopped and turned to Chihiro and smiled.

"Hey. What's your name?" She said, grinning and then scratching the back of her head, "Sorry for being so rude early. I couldn't stand that guy!"

"Uh...Chihiro." The twelve year old girl replied, holding one hand in the other.

"Chihiro, huh? Well, my name is Rin. If you need any help, just ask me, 'kay? First, let's talk a little in my room. I bet I can't work and take care of you at the same time." Rin said as she grinned ear to ear, hand on her hips.

Spirited Away! In Rin's Room

Chihiro sat on the blue pillow in front of the tea table, which had tea and dumplings on it. Steamy and hot.

"So, how DID you meet Haku anyway?" Rin asked curiously, pouring herself and the other girl a cup of tea.

"Well...I was being sold at the Human Slave Auction..." Chihiro began, gulping, waiting for her response.

Rin sat their, so silent, you can hear a needle drop. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened.

"So...Your...Haku's slave?" Rin said in shock. Chihiro nodded stiffly, gulping as she tightly gripped her shirt. The older woman burst out laughing.

"So I'm babysitting his slave!" Rin said as she laughed. Chihiro, who was shocked, nodded slowly. Rin kept laughing. Chihiro tilted her head to the side, a little question mark above her head.

"Sorry." Rin said. She had slowly stopped laughing. "Are you hungry?"

Before Chihiro could even reply, her stomach replied for her with a hungry gurgling noise. Rin laughed again and then said, "I'll get more lunch, since we finished the dumplings and all."

Rin left, leaving Chihiro all alone. So, the brown haired girl took the chance to wander Rin's room. Of course, she knew that was impolite, but she needed to get used to this place. And if she's in trouble, maybe Rin can help her.

'I wonder what's taking Rin so long...' Chihiro thought worriedly. She had already memorized how to get to this place from Haku's room, but that took at least thirty minutes. This play IS big, you know.

Chihiro sighed, walking to the balcony that's windows were already open.

"This place looks like a sea..." Chihiro muttered as she leaned on the railing, her elbows supporting her.

"Well, what do you expect after the rain we had like about a week ago?" A voice said out of nowhere, which made Chihiro jump. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Oh...That's okay Rin." Chihiro replied to her apology, sighing in relief.

"I brought rice balls, sashimi, and miso soup." Rin laughed at Chihiro's grumbling stomach. Chihiro squealed in joy as she was finally seeing food. After what she's been through, I bet you would want food too.

"ROAR!" Both Chihiro and Rin looked to see where that noise came from.

Author's Note: How did you like it? Well, this is my first Spirited Away fic, so please, no flames...

_Preview for the next chapter!_

"_Haku! Are you okay?" Chihiro cried at her master while holding him on her lap. Haku nuzzled deeper, giving a muffled reply. Chihiro blushed and muttered, "Pervert."_

_In A Different Area..._

_A girl, the same girl that has silver hair and midnight blue eyes, stared at the couple, shaking in fury and gripping the shoji screen, nearly ripping it._

_Another Scene._

"_Chihiro, I think it's a time you got a day off..." Haku suggested, slightly blushing. Chihiro had a confused look._

"_Hm? Why?" Chihiro asked, falling onto Haku's bed next to him._

"_I have my reasons..." Haku said, smirking. _


	2. A Day With My Master

My Human Slave

Author's Note: Whoohoo! It's snowing! So, while I'm stuck inside, I'm going to update! The snow in Staten Island is like...A foot...Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you! Anyway, their was a slight delay on my update because my computer wasn't working and all...Stupid viruses... But anyway, I'm alright now! So, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.

Note: This has nothing to do with the actual storyline. A lot of you write stories that go like, "What happened AFTER Spirited Away!" And things like the sequel. My story has the same characters and all, just different storyline.

Warning: LIME! The rating has changed, the rating HAS CHANGED!

Some translations that might be (or was already) used:

Arigato- Thank you

Teme- Bastard/Btch (Also used after someone's name like in Naruto, SASUKE-TEME!)

Gomen/Gomenasai- (Sorry)

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Baka- Idiot

Neko- Cat

Oi- Hey

Daijoubu deska- Are you okay/Are you feeling alright?

More will be shown later...

Chapter Two: A Day With My Master

Chihiro and Lin turned to the noise.

"What the hell is that!" Lin yelled, standing in front of Chihiro.

ROAR!

"Is that a...Dragon?" Chihiro asked, squinting.

"Oi..." Rin squinted too. "Your right..."

The dragon was heading straight towards them, eyes closed and blood all over the place. Rin and Chihiro screamed and ducked, making the dragon ram straight into the beds.

"Oi! Are you alright!...Oi! Say...Urm...Growl something!" Chihiro worriedly sputtered, shaking the dragon furiously. The dragon opened its eyes and stared right into Chihiro's.

"H...Haku-sa...I mean, Haku-teme?" Chihiro asked, eyes widened and mouth opened.

"Hold it right their...You mean that this dragon...Is that kid Haku!" Rin yelled/asked, furiously as she started to pull her hair out. Chihiro nodded.

"The same one who orders us around!" Rin yelled/asked again. Chihiro nodded.

"The same one who is the apprentice of Yubaba-sama!" Rin yelled/asked again.

"The same one who is a jerk, asshole, bossy pants, and acts like he has a stick up his ass!" Rin asked/yelled again. Chihiro gave her a weird look and before she could nod, Haku growled. Rin glared at him.

"Oh great, dragon boy. Thanks for getting BLOOD ALL OVER MY FACE!" Rin said...And yelled for the last part. Haku let out a snort. Chihiro put on a weak smile and turned to Haku and made a glare.

"You have a lot of injuries, so don't think I'm just gonna wrap your wounds and let you RUN OFF!" Chihiro scolded grabbing some bandages from the brown closet. "Rin, hold him down." Haku glared at Rin who had a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Haku...We'll go easy on you..." Rin said evilly. Her 'inner' self was cackling evilly.

'**WHEN PIGS FLY OUT OF MY BUTT!'** Inner Rin yelled, finishing Rin's sentence without saying it out loud.

Haku's eyes widened.

WRAP! CUT! FWISH!

A few minutes later...

Haku growled. If he was in human form, her would be mumbling.

"Their!" Chihiro said proudly while wiping sweat off her cheek. "All finish!"

"PFFT!" Rin tried to hold her laugh in. Haku look HILARIOUS. He had bandages all over his body. He looked like he was a mummy or something.

"Oh, be quiet Rin! It's not like I'm a doctor or anything..." Chihiro said, pouting and putting her arms on her hips.

"Well, whatever." Rin said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'll get food for us."

SLAM!

Chihiro and Haku stared at the door Rin slammed closed. Chihiro raised an eyebrow and Haku looked away. Chihiro turned to him with a soft smile.

"Haku...sama... Daijoubu deska?" Chihiro said worriedly. Haku smiled and placed his head on her lap.

"U-uh! Hey! What're you d-doing!" Chihiro asked, flustered and her face turning bright red. Haku didn't respond.

"Haku! Are you okay?" Chihiro cried at her master while holding him on her lap. Haku nuzzled deeper, giving a muffled reply. Chihiro blushed and muttered, "Pervert."

She smiled softly, stroking his hair. She let out a little 'Eep!' when he turned back into a human. She took a blanket and wrapped it over him.

"Hey! I have your..." Rin's voice faded away when she looked at the scene. Her eyes closed a little and a little smile came upon her lips.

Spirited Away! Outside of the Room

In A Different Area...

A girl, the same girl that has silver hair and midnight blue eyes, stared at the couple, shaking in fury and gripping the shoji screen, nearly ripping it.

"I don't think so, CHI-HI-RO..." The girl says, cackling. "I saw him first... As my rule is, Secrets are for sharing but boys aren't!"

Spirited Away! Back into the Room!

"Ugh..." Haku groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Ah! Haku! Your awake!" Chihiro said gleefully. Haku raised an eyebrow and looked at her hands.

"What is that you're holding?" Haku asked, tilting his head to the side.

Chihiro looked down. "Oh! These!" She said sheepishly. "Rin got food for us. She ate and is now working again...I already ate so..." She shoved the food into his hands. "Here."

Haku smiled. "Thank you."

After a while...

"Chihiro, I think it's a time you got a day off..." Haku suggested, slightly blushing. Chihiro had a confused look.

"Hm? Why?" Chihiro asked, falling onto Haku's bed next to him.

"I have my reasons..." Haku said, smirking.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "May I...Hear those reasons?" Haku smirked wider and shook his head. Chihiro pouted. "So where are we going?"

"First, why don't we take a bath..." Haku said, his eyes full of mischievousness.

"Okay!" Chihiro paused for a minute until her eyes were as wide as plates. "WHAT!" Haku chuckled.

"What do you mean...WE!" Chihiro yelled grabbing her head.

'Oh dear...Oh dear, oh dear...Having a bath...With my master...Together...Naked...' Chihiro's eyes widened. "Hell no."

"That's an order, Chihiro..." Haku said, an amused look plastered on his face.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and then stuck her tongue out. "Iie!"

Haku raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Chihiro smiled and confidently said, "Iie! Don't you understand?"

Haku wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into neck. "Then I'll MAKE you take a bath with me..."

POKE.

"AHAHA!" Chihiro burst out laughing she was rolling on the floor.

POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE

Chihiro felt like poking hell. Tears were in her eyes and a blush tainted her cheeks.

"It's seems my slave is ticklish..." Haku stated, his eyebrow raising eyebrow. This was just TOO amusing.

"Okay! I raise the white flag! Are you happy!" Chihiro said in between laughs.

"No..." Haku said, smirking.

POKE POKE

"OKAY! NO MORE! I BEG YOU!" Chihiro begged. Before she knew it, she was over Haku's shoulder. "Hey..." No response.

"Hey..." No response. Chihiro's voice boomed, "HEY!"

A few workers passing by (who were girls) glared at Chihiro and swooned at Haku. Haku rolled his eyes.

"A mighty fine fan club you have their..." Chihiro said, looking at the backs of the workers who glared at her.

"Their just jealous that you're even touching me." Haku stated, his eyes forming in the shape of a T.

"Why? You have a WELL BUILT body?...Or a HEAVENLY voice?...Or HANDSOME looks?" Chihiro asked sarcastically while holding in her laughs.

"Maybe..." Haku said, muttering. Chihiro stared at Haku for a minute.

"You...DO know that I was kidding...Right?" Chihiro asked, changing her position in his arms. Haku didn't respond. Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"You two," Haku ordered, pointing at two women, "Prepare a herbal bath for two."

"Y-yes, Haku-sama!" They responded quickly and giggled. Now it was Haku's turn to roll his eyes.

"What do you have planned, dragon?" Chihiro whispered, her eyes glaring at him.

"First, don't call me 'dragon' in front of others besides Rin because they don't know I'm a dragon. Second... I need you to strip your clothes." Haku finished. Their was a long silence.

"..." Chihiro blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Just go in the corner and take off your clothes..." Haku explained.

"Haku-sama! The bath is ready!" The two women spirit cried.

"Will you leave me and my slave in privacy, please?" Haku asked, smirking at them. The two spirits grumbled at the slave and quietly left. Chihiro took of her clothes and jumped in.

Haku looked at Chihiro, making sure her eyes were shut tightly, and took off his clothes and got in. Chihiro's face was as red as a cherry and her hands were covering her face. Haku wrapped an arm around Chihiro's shoulders.

"Don't worry...Nothing to be afraid of..." Haku whispered huskily, nuzzling into her neck.

"But-!" Chihiro was cut off by a kiss.

'Who knew Haku was good at french kissing!' Chihiro thought, feeling her tongue against his.

Haku purred when Chihiro stroked his hair. She had no idea what she was doing and Haku...Let's just say, mating season just started. Haku grabbed her breast and rubbed against it. Chihiro covered her mouth to prevent her moan. It would attract a lot of customers and workers.

Haku bit, licked, kissed, every piece of skin that was exposed to him. Chihiro bit her lip and let out a low moan. Haku bit her neck, leaving a bruised spot. He licked off the blood. A few hickeys were here and their.

Click. Click.

Haku's eyes widened. He went to her earlobe and purred, "We'll finish this later..." And he quickly left, all his clothes on.

"So... You hitting it on with your own master?" A familiar voice popped in. Chihiro jumped and desperately tried to cover her chest.

"Oh, don't worry. It's only me." Rin said, stepping in with a towel in her hand and a grin on her face.

"Oh...It's only you Rin..." Chihiro said, letting out a soft sigh.

"You just met and he's already all over you..." Rin joked, laughing.

As Chihiro changed, she asked Rin some questions.

"Uh...Hey Rin..." Chihiro said as she got Rin's attention.

"Yeah Chihiro?" Rin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any information that I should know? Like what I should avoid and stuff..." Chihiro said/explained while putting on a new green kimono with pink cherry blossoms.

"Well, there is this girl...Her name's Mika. She's new here. When Haku's around, she acts nice. But when he's NOT around, she orders us around like she's Yubaba or something!" Rin said scowling, "The nerve of her!"

"I see..." Chihiro said, her voice drifting off. She looked at her hands.

"Oh...And I have urgent news from Yubaba-sama." Rin said, looking at Chihiro and smiling. Chihiro back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So what's your orders...Chihiro-sama?" Rin asked, bowing.

Author's Note: Well, that's all I'm going to write for today! Thank you and happy late valentine's day!

_Previews for Chapter 2!_

"_Yubaba, what did you do that made Chihiro your apprentice?" Haku asked...Well, demanded actually._

_---_

_Chihiro fell to the ground._

"_Listen girl, Haku's mine. So back off!" Mika yelled._

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_


	3. Chihiro sama?

My Human Slave

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY that I couldn't update! Look here are a few reasons:

1)If I study hard enough, I'm going to get a laptop, doujin, and Gaia items that I have been DYING for.  
2)I'm trying to improve my grammar. Also, the spelling errors, I'm pretty good at. But since my computers down, I have to borrow my friend's.  
3)Tests are being crammed in front of me and homework. I don't have enough time to update.  
4)I'm planning on redoing chapter 2.

Thank you. Oh yeah, and here's a few review replies. I'll only put a few since I have so many reviews.

**Lilly of the Willows**: You'll see.

**Jessica Hillyard**: Yes, Chihiro and Haku forever. Also, I might add a few more ChihiroHaku stories.

**Haku, Me, Chihiro, and Mika**: Uh….

**Trevor**: Um…..I changed the whole thing. It has nothing to do with the movie. Well, it's the same thing but with a different story line.

Chapter Three: Chihiro-sama

"What do you mean 'Chihiro-sama'?" Chihiro asked, tilting her head to the side. "What?" She scratched her head. Sighing, her shoulders slumped.

"Well, you ARE Yubaba's apprentice." Rin replied, grinning.

"….Since when?" Chihiro asked while raising an eyebrow and a face coated with confusion. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't know." Rin said, grinning and putting her hands on her hips. Chihiro shook her head. Rin gave a dumbfounded face. "What!"

Chihiro flinched back. "Uh…Ca-can you take me to Y-Yubaba-sama?" Chihiro asked, feeling a headache coming.

Rin still had her dumbfounded head on. "Okay…." She stressed out the two syllables.

As they walked to the elevator, both workers and visitors poked their heads out to stare at the two. Chihiro quickly hid behind Rin and clutched her sleeve.

Both were silent as the elevator went up. Chihiro started to shiver. Maybe requesting to take her to Yubaba was a bad mistake. Maybe she should've requested to take a nice warm bath to wash all the problems away.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Chihiro recognized everything in an instant.

Where she first came in…Where she first met Yubaba….Where Haku shouted…Where-

"What is it that you want, my dear?" A familiar voice asked, quietly cackling after her question.

"U-um, I wanted to ask…About the whole 'Apprentice' business…" Chihiro replied, gathering as much courage as she can muster….

…And that's not a lot.

"Ah….So HE didn't tell you yet?" Yubaba asked. Chihiro felt the woman smirk, even if she couldn't see her.

"What?" Chihiro asked, stepping back. She turned around, only to find an empty space where Rin was standing. She probably went to do her duties.

"The doors opened, showing Yubaba's wrinkly nose and smirking mouth. Chihiro stepped back, only to squeak when she turned around. Three heads were stacked up on each other. They quickly tumbled off each other and circled the girl.

Chihiro screamed, watching the heads circle her. She started shaking. Her knees felt weak, causing her to fall.

Yubaba smirk grew wider, and wider, and wider, until she started cackling.

Suddenly, a silver dragon crashed through the wall. It looked beaten up and bloody. It was the last thing Chihiro saw until everything turned black.

The dragon let out a roar and then glared at Yubaba. Slowly, the form turned into Haku.

"Yubaba, what did you do to make Chihiro your apprentice!" Haku asked…Well, demanded actually. He started growling, but it seemed his body couldn't handle anything else.

Yubaba smirked. "Hmm…Bad things travel fast." She replied, turning around and slamming the doors shut. Haku growled at the door and slowly turned to the heads.

"What are you looking at?" Haku asked in a loud voice, clearly angry. The heads' eyes widened and quickly hopped away, desperately trying to get away from the dragon boy. Haku sighed, looking back at Chihiro's body.

"She's breathing…." Haku muttered, sighing in relief. "She just fainted."

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again from the light.

"…A few minutes…" Chihiro mumbled, rubbing her eye.

…There was a pause…

Chihiro shot up, her hair messed up and her clothes all wrinkled.

"Uh…Maybe I SHOULD have requested for a bath instead." Chihiro muttered as she rubbed her head. "A twelve-year old like me can't handle this…."

"Well actually, you're sixteen in human years... You entered the Spirit World when you were 12 years old. It's been four years….In the Spirit World, you don't age. The age you are in the Spirit World is the age you are when you entered it…." A voice that sounded like Yubaba, yet softer and kinder, said. "Your body grows but your age never changes."

"What? How can that be?" Chihiro replied. It was like she was talking to herself. "Then how come I'm short? Who are you?"

"You ask many questions." The voice said, chuckling. "I can't answer any of your questions except for one. You're short, because you didn't grow." The voice's chuckles started to fade away.

"Wait!" Chihiro shouted. "Wait…."

"Wait what?" Rin asked, opening the door to the room. Chihiro looked at Rin. "What?"

"Not to sound like I'm snobby or anything, but don't you know how to knock?" Chihiro asked. Rin shrugged. "I'll get you some food, okay Chi?" Rin said, grinning. She quietly shut the door.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Rin?" Chihiro asked, sitting up and ready for her food.

"You think I'm that woman?" A voice asked, probably belonged to a girl. "I'm MUCH prettier than her."

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked, looking at the silver haired girl.

"I'm Mika." The girl replied, putting a hand right above her chest. "How could you not know?"

"Um…" Chihiro muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Well anyway, get up girl." Mika said, smiling. Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it!" Mika ordered.

'Wow…She IS bossy…' Chihiro thought, narrowing her eyebrows. Suddenly, she felt a hard hand slap across her face. Chihiro fell on the floor, putting a hand on the stinging area.

"Listen girl, Haku's mine. Okay?" Mika yelled, giggling. Chihiro laid there. She slowly turned her head towards Mika.

"Who said I wanted him?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mika yelled, pouncing on the fallen girl. Suddenly, the door opened. Suddenly, the pair of green eyes turned into slits.

"What…Are…You doing to her?" Haku asked, looking at the girl who was on top of Chihiro.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! All done! That's all I can write for today!

**Previews**:

"You, my dear, were once here before. How could you not remember?"

* * *

"She's in love with the old me…."

* * *

"You must help her find her memories…But be warned…She may not remember you, even if she gets all her memories. 


End file.
